


【授翻】【POI】Concierge Service

by HailTheTranslationParty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s02e15 Booked Solid, F/F, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailTheTranslationParty/pseuds/HailTheTranslationParty
Summary: 约翰确信他肯定有什么地方没处理好。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concierge Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700149) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 【本文为翻译作品。感谢原作者astolat！！！欢迎大家支持原作：http://archiveofourown.org/works/700149】  
> 【再次警告：这是3P！3P！】

译者：嗷嗷嗷翻译组——S  
校对：嗷嗷嗷校对组——拒绝透露ID的校对

————————————————正文————————————————

约翰确信他肯定有什么地方没处理好。可他也不知道究竟是哪儿，即使他意识到问题，也没有头绪返回补救。约翰现在没有任务，身处一间费用付讫的楼顶套房，房里还有一位美人。这个女人应该很乐意与他做爱，而他呢——打扑克牌输了很多钱。

他盯着手上的牌，是两个A. “不要。”他说完把牌正面朝下甩到桌上。

“运气不好呢，约翰，”佐伊说道。她把扑克收一块儿开始洗牌，眼里闪着无情的光。“太不好了。”

 

约翰叹口气承认：“是啊。”他相当清楚关键不在于要打牌赢佐伊。但这么输钱似乎也没什么帮助，而且照眼下这输钱速度，估计他得找芬奇来负担这周的订餐费了。

大概早上四点时，约翰注视着她面前那一摞钱，而佐伊打了个大大的哈欠，说道：“玩得很开心，不过人家要睡美容觉了。”

“那我……这就走？”约翰问，心里还残有一点微弱的希望。或许现在可以……  
佐伊勉强笑了下：“慢走不送。”

#

他悄悄走出酒店，站定在黎明时前门的大街上，双手揉了揉脸。他也可以回家去，但等到家时又该回来了。于是约翰先去一家整晚营业的熟食店买了鸡蛋三明治，然后朝图书馆走去。

约翰刚打开门，小熊就在远处吠叫着问好。他上楼时，哈罗德从电脑后面探出了头，嘴角带着浅浅笑意说：“我没想到今早会见到你，里瑟先生。是摩根女士被叫走了吗？”

“不是，她倒是刚把我赶了出来”，约翰说着在芬奇桌上放了一个三明治，然后忍住哈欠倒在沙发上，舒展开四肢。这时他注意到芬奇皱着眉头上下打量自己，他也顺着往下看自己身上，西装似乎还行，衬衫也不怎么皱。

是啊。毕竟他连脱衬衫的机会都没有。想到这，里瑟叹了口气扭头望向别处：“有新号码吗？”

哈罗德回答：“没有。约翰，我是否误解了你对摩根女士的那种兴趣？”

约翰略带戒备：“有时就是不来电啊。”

“恕我直言，如果真是不来电，那么这两个人通常也不会在酒店房里孤男寡女共度一晚。我想也不是身体上的原因，毕竟你大概还没到那种阶段……”

约翰不大开心地嘟哝道：“不是。”他有充分理由相信身体状况绝对不成问题，他确定：排除该选项。

“你真有试过问她吗？”

“是啊，哈罗德，我就是这么说的，我叫她过来……”

“与你做爱。”哈罗德打断约翰的话，补充道。

“我觉得那么说已经是暗示了。”约翰说。

“所以你就成现在这样了。”哈罗德说道。

“也对。”约翰说道，更低落了。

哈罗德点了点头，伸手拿过手机。约翰半是担心半是期待地看着他。找别人安排你的性生活似乎不大对劲，但……这不是别人，是哈罗德。

“你好，哈罗德，”听筒传出佐伊清醒又冷漠的声音：“如果你是要找约翰的话……”

“不，摩根女士，约翰就在我身边。我希望你能原谅我的冒昧，因为我注意到昨晚约翰在充分表明自己意图这件事上，似乎有一定困难。”

佐伊没有说话，约翰蹙了一下眉。接着是她的声音：“请继续。”

“我相信你也能理解，”哈罗德说“有时习惯的力量确实难以抵御。这么说吧，约翰向来习惯于等待他人发号施令，或许你可以从这个角度看昨晚的事。”

“好吧。”她过了一会说道，“这么考虑确实不一样了，哈罗德，谢谢你。”约翰坐起身，期待这或许会有用……

“或许我该送他回去？”哈罗德一边说话一边在电脑上打开新窗口噼里啪啦敲起键盘：“我已经延长了订房时间，所以不必着急退房。”

有那么一会，佐伊什么也没说。“你看，哈罗德，”她若有所思地说，“这么做也可以，只不过还有一件事。”

哈罗德迟疑了一下：“请说？”约翰急切地向前探过身去。

“既然约翰需要帮手，”她说，“我想你也该过来。”

哈罗德和约翰不约而同地盯着手机一愣。接着哈罗德眨了眨眼：“我会来。”

“随时过来。记得一道儿。”佐伊挂了电话。

“真是出乎意料。”哈罗德若有所思地看着约翰。约翰努力控制不要摆出讨好的表情。这似乎不大好；他们共同经历过很多想也想不到的事，可这次是真的太越界了。可话说回来，如果能与佐伊做爱……约翰恳求地看向哈罗德。

“那么……”哈罗德点开电脑上的日历：有十七条不同颜色的线条各代表他的不同身份。他颔首：“雷恩先生的早餐会可以换个时间，然后送律师去维尔特南债权人的听证会。”他边说边敲键盘，预约安排挨个挪到其他日期。  
“好了，”他关闭日历窗口：“不妨这就出发？”

约翰赶紧拿上他们的外套。

#

哈罗德在路上耽误了好一会儿。他去了药店，这说得通，但之后又进了一家花店，结果发现他早有预约，店里的人已经收拾好了在等：一个铺满嫩绿色苔藓的盒子里放着一支袖珍花瓶，瓶里插着一小束鲜嫩的粉、红花朵和一枝橘黄色玫瑰。然后他去高档礼品店买了三支香槟杯，放在他从图书馆带出来的分格珠宝盒里。最后又跟酒店酒侍聊了一刻钟该选什么香槟。

约翰提着那几个盒子，面露愁容：“真得让她这么干等着吗？”

哈罗德扭过头，有点嫌弃：“里瑟先生，昨晚才是该急的时候。”

佐伊开了门，挑着眉头、一手叉腰，冷漠又防范；直到哈罗德递上花儿，她才稍微松弛一点，有点干涩地说：“你真好。”然后转身进屋，示意他们跟上。她先把花儿摆在餐桌上，然后又转向这两位男人；哈罗德已经找约翰拿了珠宝盒摆在桌子上：“约翰，要不你开瓶香槟？”然后笑着把香槟杯取出来给佐伊看。

佐伊不大乐意地微笑回应哈罗德。约翰给斟上香槟后，他们碰杯抿了一小口，接着哈罗德温柔地取走佐伊手上的玻璃杯，和他的那支一起放在桌上。哈罗德顺手挽过她的腰，将她拉近，两人双目对望，唇瓣轻触后纵情深吻。

一开始佐伊似乎觉得挺好玩，有意识跟着哈罗德的动作，但随着亲吻缱绻，她彻底缴械倚在他身上，所有紧绷的神经都放松下来；等他戛然抽身结束这个吻时，她舔舔自己的嘴唇，呼吸有点急促，面露潮红，双手搭在他胸口，声音低沉又沙哑：“怎么了，哈罗德。”

哈罗德给了她满意一笑、，然后转身向约翰伸手示意。

约翰放下酒杯朝他走去；哈罗德绕到他身后，摸上约翰的双肩，号帮他脱下夹克。佐伊走到约翰面前帮他解衬衫的扣子。“我很抱歉，”约翰对她说。

佐伊虫约翰一挑眉，说道：“你运气真好长得俊，约翰。”但听着不像是生气，反而像是被逗乐了。她抬头越过他的肩膀看了一眼，哈罗德正把约翰和自己的外套挂到椅背上：“还有很多别的事儿，你运气真好。”

“没错，”约翰郑重同意。

她解开约翰的皮带，将它扯开了一点。哈罗德过来时，约翰正不知道双手该放在那儿；哈罗德将一只手覆在约翰后腰上，暖暖的，他身体往约翰正面挪去，又与佐伊亲吻，接着两人分开，他那只手稍稍用力往前按了按约翰；约翰欣然领会，微微俯身与佐伊接吻：她的齿颊那么甘甜，尝着是香槟的味道。

“我们何不去床上呢？”哈罗德建议。

“何不呢？”佐伊说，有点气息不稳。

突然一切都变得那么自然。特大床上足够睡三个人。他们把衣物都脱到床边。哈罗德朝约翰笑着、绕床走了过来，留佐伊躺在中间；约翰爬到她身边接吻，一只手覆上她的一侧温暖的乳房，用手指轻轻逗弄乳头。

佐伊伸展开四肢，双目微阖，由着两个男人在她身上探索；约翰与她仍在亲吻，她将手指插进他花白的发丛中，接着伴随身体的一阵颤栗，往他嘴里长吁一口气。约翰抬起头；而哈罗德正专心用拇指揉弄她的阴蒂，其余四指停留在她的大腿之间。“啊，天，”她脑袋不由自主向后仰去，闭上了眼睛“上帝啊。”

约翰观察一番哈罗德的动作，也开始眩晕；他想要，很想。她的双臀轻微抽搐起来，迎着哈罗德的触碰向上递送。“约翰，”哈罗德轻声道，约翰闻声看向他，他笑了：“你是否愿意来品味一番？”

约翰合上双眼，过一会儿又睁开，呼吸沉重；他把身子挪到床尾，脑袋凑向佐伊的下体，约翰灵活的舌头拂拭过哈罗德五指的每一个角落，接着覆向佐伊美丽多汁的花园。她早已湿润，感受到约翰舌头的冲撞，又再度颤栗。

“这里，”哈罗德低语：“还有这里。”约翰跟着他手指指示的位置，鼻尖轻轻扫着佐伊的肌肤，舌尖与嘴唇交替品味这肉体，喘气声越来越粗重。她下体越发湿润，控制不住地扭动起来，接着猛地控住约翰的头用力按向自己的身体。他呻吟一声，接着大力快速地用舌头摩她；那片小丘就在他的嘴里，舌头一探进去，便传来她的喊叫，她攥紧了拳头身体一震猛颤。

佐伊的身体整个都软了，陷进床垫里。约翰抱起她的脖颈，喘着粗气亲她。欲念充斥着他的脑海，他神志都有点迷醉，对肉欲的渴望也胀满他腹部下方。哈罗德正温柔地依次嘬她的腰、手肘内侧，他俯身靠近一侧乳房，含住那颗深红色的葡萄吮舐；佐伊又急促地呻吟起来：“嗯，啊，哎，就这样。”

“确定吗？”哈罗德别有意味地问，将一只手半握成拳伸向她两腿之间。

她开始发出近似呜咽的声音：“噢，噢，天啊。”她大力呼吸了几下，抬臀贴向哈罗德的手，然后身体又是一阵颤栗。“天啊，”她说：“很好。”

哈罗德浅浅一笑：“约翰，过来。”

约翰爬到床的上半部，将佐伊的小腿举到大腿上方。哈罗德给他套上避孕套，一只手扶着小约翰、一只手轻轻卷开避孕套至根部。约翰闷哼一声，小约翰弹往哈罗德那双无所不能的灵巧双手间；他感受到润滑剂的温度。他颤抖着放下小约翰：已经等了太久。

“开始吧，”约翰听从哈罗德的话，趴到佐伊双腿间，缓缓插了进去。她喘息着笑起来，迎接小约翰的到来；两条长腿环绕约翰的臀部夹着、怂他继续，他于是加快了抽动的速度。假如身体能代他说话：就是这样。不要想别的。只要这纯粹的极乐，创造并享受这快感。

约翰单手抄起佐伊的下身拉近大腿，以膝盖作为支撑点猛地一阵抽插。她攥着他的肩膀，十指用力按压，上气不接下气：“噢，啊，约翰，约翰——”音调逐渐提高。她头部甩向后仰，身体与他激烈碰撞，而哈罗德在一旁自在又赞赏地看着他们，看着他，看着他干活儿，看着他一次接一次地高潮。

云雨之后，约翰小心放下佐伊，手臂有点发酸、在颤，他小心翼翼取下避孕套起身扔掉，然后回来床上：佐伊头靠着哈罗德的肩膀，懒洋洋地抚摸着，一只手轻轻环握着他的阴茎，不过她似乎已经快睡着了。

约翰低语：“我来。”  
“那，谢谢你，约翰。”哈罗德热情地用手揉搓约翰花白的头发，而约翰纵情又缓慢地吮吸他的勃起。

=====  
The End.

+++——感谢你的阅读——+++  
++-如果喜欢我们的译文-++  
+-诚邀您关注-+  
官方新浪微博：嗷嗷嗷翻译深蹲坑  
Lofter：嗷嗷嗷翻译深蹲坑  
随缘：嗷嗷嗷翻译组  
翻译、校对，敲碗等诸君到来  
欢迎各位扫文的菇凉投喂  
门牌号：460868719【敲门砖：职位+喜欢的剧名】


End file.
